El, Romeo y yo, Julieta
by Cho-Chiharu
Summary: N&T Neji y Tenten se identifican totalmente con la historia de amor de Romeo y Julieta, todo esta en su contra, nada ni nadie los quiere juntos, ¿su final sera como el de estos dos amantes?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otra historia NejiTen que se me ocurrió gracias al aburrimiento de las vacaciones de invierno (aquí en Chile) cuando termine de leer (como por milésima vez) Romeo Y Julieta, espero les guste C: **

_**N&T**_

**El, Romeo y yo, Julieta**

Romeo & Julieta

Romeo y Julieta, ¿cómo olvidar una de las historias de amor más hermosa de la historia?, una rivalidad entre dos familias, un amor prohibido, dos jóvenes amantes, y al final la muerte, y con esto la paz entre las familias, ¿absurdo no?, tuvieron que morir dos almas enamoradas para que sus familiares se dieran cuenta de que su guerra era absurda, pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Romeo y Julieta no hubieran muerto?, ¿habría paz entre las familias?, no, era la verdad, ellos seguirían con su tonta rivalidad y quizás a Julieta la habrían mandado a un convento y a Romeo a las tropas, pero ellos igualmente habrían encontrado la forma de juntarse y poder amarse a escondidas, Dios los hubiera entendido. O quizás los jóvenes amantes se habrían escapado como querían, pero en ese caso las familias solo se unirían por la desesperación de querer encontrarlos y si los hubieran encontrado solo había dos opciones, aceptar el amor y vivir en paz o negarse y despedirse de sus hijos para siempre.

Suspire.

¿Sera mi historia de amor como la de Romeo y Julieta?, ¿tendremos que morir, Neji y yo, para que nuestras familias puedan olvidar su tonta rivalidad?

Esta es mi historia de amor, al igual que Romeo y Julieta, Neji y yo nos enamoramos perdidamente sabiendo que lo nuestro estaba totalmente prohibido, nuestros padres tienen una rivalidad desde antes de que naciéramos, y ahora solo quedan dos cosas importantes que preguntar: ¿Por qué nuestros padres se odian tanto?, y, ¿Por qué me enamore de Neji y viceversa?

Lo primero es algo tan estúpido que llega a dar risa: un lio de faldas, estos dos hombres eran grandes amigos hasta que llego una chica nueva a su instituto y ambos se enamoraron de ella, la hicieron escoger y ella les mintió diciendo que uno había dicho tal cosa del otro, y ellos absurdamente le creyeron terminando definitivamente su amistad, pero lo más gracioso es que la chica no se quedó con ninguno, solo se fue con el chico más popular, quedo embarazada y luego nació la chica más z-a que puede existir: Ino Yamanaka que se hizo amiga de otra z-a Sakura Haruno.

Lo segundo es algo tan fácil de responder que la pregunta parece sobrar: Lo prohibdo atrae.

_**N&T**_

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, para las que le gusta Ino y Sakura lo siento, pero a mi no me caen del todo bien y mi prima vio todo lo que estaba escribiendo y como es su cumpleaños le quise dar la satisfacción de verlas como z-s entienden? Bueno dejen reviews C:**

**Besos, cuídense.**

_**N&T **_**QattaHyuuga **_**N&T**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, disculpen la demora (:, pero no fue en vano ya que termine todo el fic, ósea me falta pasarlo al PC pero ya tengo todas las ideas listas de lo que pasara :) y lo mas increíble es que lo termine todo en unas dos o tres horas :D pero claro que lo iré subiendo de a poco y cambiare algunas cosas según sus opiniones :) Ojala les guste.**

_**N&T**_

**El, Romeo y yo, Julieta**

Recuerdo

Aún recuerdo como fue que empezó nuestra historia de amor…

Yo tenía quince años y Neji dieciséis. Era mi primer día en el instituto y yo no conocía a nadie, cuando de la nada se formo un revuelto, yo fui a ver que era lo que pasaba y me encontré con dos chicos que estaban a punto de golpearse, uno de ellos era Lucas, un chico extranjero hijo de un socio de mi padre, y el otro no lo pude reconocer pero en cuanto lo vi sentí algo extraño y un repentino deseo de protegerlo me invadió.

-¡Lucas!- grite tratando de parecer emocionada, el me miro fijamente algo sorprendido pero radiante.

-Tenten- todos parecían sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Me acerque a el y lo tome del brazo para llevármelo lejos de aquel misterioso chico ojiperla -, espérate a que acabe con este idiota- me suplico.

-Vamos, el no importa- mire de reojo al joven que me miraba lleno de emociones indescriptibles, las mismas que sentía yo, era raro teníamos una comunicación que no puedo descifrar pero _el era importante para mi desde que lo vi._

-Lo nuestro aún no ha acabado Hyuga- me sorprendí al escuchar ese nombre y no pude evitar mirar al chico que me miraba y decía.

-La próxima ves no te va a salvar tu noviecita- su voz era tan hermosa pero sonó fría, sin sentimientos.

-No soy su novia- no me pude aguantar, el tan solo imaginarme con Lucas me daba nauseas, no es feo, pero no es mi tipo.

-Demuestras lo contario- me miro fijamente- al querer protegerlo.

Todos estaban expectantes de nuestra conversación.

-¿Y si quisiera proteger a otra persona…?- mi voz se fue apagando hasta que solo pudimos escuchar los dos.

-No tendrías porque hacerlo- estábamos hablando en susurros.

-¿Y si algo inexplicable fue lo que me llamo?- estaba temblando por alguna extraña razón.

-No tenemos que dejarnos llevar por los impulsos

-Opino deferente- me miro y sonrió de lado.

-No seria conveniente llevar la contraria de un Hyuga.

-Y tampoco la de una Ama- enarque una ceja y lo mire burlona. El solo puso cara de confusión que se le borro de inmediato.

-¿Podría una señorita Ama encontrarse con un Hyuga después de clases?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-De que nadie nos vea. Fraternizar con el enemigo en estos días es algo imperdonable- dramaticé.

-¡Vaya! De segura que sus familias no saben lo que están haciendo o sino ya estarían los dos cinco metros bajo tierra- se escucho una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas y ahí fue que nos dimos cuenta de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos el uno del otro.

-Ya cállate Sakura- dijeron un montón de alumnos claramente enojados por la interrupción de algo así como una novela en vivo.

-Después seguimos con lo nuestro- me dijo el Hyuga y se fue. Todos se dispersaron maldiciendo a la chica que nos interrumpió que no tengo la mas minima idea de quien es.

Después de clase nos encontramos y buscamos un escondite.

-Soy Neji, solo Neji, señorita…?

-Tenten, solo Tenten- al diablo con los malditos apellidos. Con Neji nos miramos y juntamos nuestras caras lentamente dándonos un tierno beso. Desde ese día, hace dos años, nos vemos a escondidas para celebrar nuestro amor prohibido, nunca nos han descubierto, solo Sakura y su amiguita Ino nos molestan de vez en cuando, la última no tanto. Con Neji nacimos para estar juntos y nada nos separara…

_**N&T**_

**Espero que les haya gustado (: Se que es corto pero la historia es corta y yo quiero hacer por lo menos unas ocho parte (las cuales ya las tengo terminadas) Lo único que les puedo adelantar que hay una parte que cuando la estaba imaginando llore mucho :'( pero ese no es el fin :P espero sus comentarios. Saludos, nos leemos :)**

_**N&T **_** Qatta **_**N&T**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la demora pero no escribí solo de floja u.u ****pero aquí va el la tercera parte espero les guste (:**

_**N&T**_

**El, Romeo y yo, Julieta**

Nunca estarán juntos

-¡Neji!- grite mientras abrazaba a mi ojiperla.

-Te demoraste, ¿ocurrió algo?- me pregunto besándome la frente.

-Nada, solo que con todo esto de la fiesta no me dejaban alejarme.

Efectivamente, estamos en una fiesta de compromiso de nose quien e invitaron a las familias mas prestigiosas del país, algo demasiado grande para un compromiso, pero en fin, estoy con el amor de mi vida, ¿tengo que quejarme a caso?

-Te amo- dijo antes de que juntáramos nuestros labios.

-Quiero estar contigo para siempre- lo abrazo y le sonrío.

-Y lo estaremos, solo falta un mes para que seas mayor de edad y le gritaremos al mundo nuestro amor- me dice con esa voz que tanto adoro.

-Un mes, ¿qué puede pasar en un mes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa tonta.

-Nada, amor, nada- lo dijo con algo de temor y escondió su cabeza entre mi cabello, no quise preguntar y me mordí mi labio inferior. Me quedo mirando.

-No temas, que luego de este mes nada nos podrá separar, quizás por el momento tengamos que estar unidos solo en alma pero luego podremos estar también en cuerpo…- le dije para tranquilizarlo, el solo me beso necesitando de mis labios y yo le respondí de igual manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tenten! Hija, ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto mi madre al verme entrar al salón.

-Tomando aire- miento.

-Ven conmigo, tu padre quiere decirte algo- me tomo la mano y me llevo a un lugar apartado donde estaba mi padre, Lucas y sus padres. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Ah, miren aquí viene Tenten- dice mi padre al verme, los saludo a todos con una leve sonrisa-. Hija ya esta todo acordado con la familia Lauper- sonríe.

-¿Qué cosa?- si que me estoy asustando…

-Tu matrimonio con Lucas…

_Casarme con Lucas_… el mundo se me vino abajo con esas cuatro palabras… _no puede ser_...

-Es broma cierto?

-No hija, no lo es- dice mi madre algo confundida y yo no puedo retener las lágrimas-. OH! Miren que contenta esta…

-¡NO ME CASARE CON LUCAS!

-¿Qué estas diciendo? niña por Dios…

-Papá yo no lo quiero…

-Pero si se llevan muy bien, de hecho han salido un par de veces- dice el señor Lauper notoriamente confundido e indignado.

-¡No me importan tus sentimientos!- mi padre se ve enojado y yo no paro de llorar- ¡Hare un gran negocio con este casamiento y si no lo quieres ahora ya lo querrás después!- casi todo el salón estaba escuchando nuestra discusión.

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona!- no puedo casarme con Lucas, no me queda otra opción que decírselo...

-¡No me importa que estés enamorada de otro, te casas con mi hijo y punto!- grito encolerizado Lauper.

-¡Por favor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno!... ¡NO ME CASARE CON LUCAS!

-Niña insolente- dice mi padre, y me abofetea…

-Madre…- le pido ayuda pero ella prefiere irse al lado de su esposo.

-Tu padre ya ha hablado y tu le harás caso… te guste o no…

No aguanto mas y me voy corriendo y llorando donde Neji.

-¡NEJI!- le grito y el viene enseguida.

-Tenten, ¿qué sucede?- pregunta mientras me seca las lágrimas.

-Me quieren casar con Lucas…- todos nos están mirando muy sorprendidos, todos están en silencio. Llegan mis padres y los de Neji asombrados por la escena.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Neji?- pregunta el señor Hyuga.

-Suelta a mi hija desgraciado- grita mi padre.

-¡No la soltare!- se defiende él.

-¡QUÉ MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO NEJI!- grito nuevamente el Hyuga mayor.

-¡Significa que la amo y no la soltare! – me abrazo aun mas fuerte y yo al fin paro de llorar.

-¡Lo amo a el, padre y no amare a nadie mas!

-Me mataras de un ataque mocosa…

-¡Tu vienes conmigo!- el padre de Neji lo tomo de el brazo y empezó a tironearlo.

-¡Y tu conmigo!- mi padre me agarro del brazo derecho e imito a su enemigo.

-¡No nos separaran!- grito desesperada y me aferro mas a Neji.

Pero nuestros intentos de mantenernos juntos son en vano y logran separarnos.

-¡NO! NEJI… TE AMO!

-TENTEN, NADIE NOS SEPARARA, TRANQUILA- grita el forcejeando con sus carceleros.

-NEJI!- logro zafarme del agarre y corro donde mi amado, el hace lo mismo y cuando nos juntamos nos besamos desesperadamente. Me agarran de atrás y nos separan nuevamente.

-¡USTEDES NUNCA ESTARÁN JUNTOS!- grito mi padre.

-¡NEJI!

-¡TENTEN!

-¡TE AMO!- gritamos al mismo tiempo, pero ya es demasiado tarde y me arrastran hasta nuestro auto. No puedo parar de llorar y entre sollozos nombro a Neji.

-¡Niña tonta, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer tremendo espectáculo?- pregunta mi padre mientras se aleja a hablar con unas personas, a lo mejor los del compromiso.

-Hija, lo siento…- dice mi madre y me abraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estoy en mi cuarto todavía llorando, son cerca de las tres de la madrugada y todos están durmiendo, no puedo arrancarme porque estoy encerrada con llave y es muy alto para poder salir por la ventana.

-Nadie te obligo a enamorarte de lo prohibido...

_**N&T**_

**¿Les gusto? Dejen sus comentarios, acepto de todo :D, prometo subir el próximo capitulo la próxima semana…**

**Cuídense, nos leemos (:**

**N&T Mari N&T**


End file.
